Onde seu livro começa
by lyrastark
Summary: Quinn quer mais do que simplesmente passar pelos próximos quatro anos; ela quer se abrir a novas experiências – boas experiências. Deus sabe que ela já teve o bastante de más experiências.
1. 1 - The Blank Page Before You

**Nota: **essa história é uma tradução. A história original foi escrita por **poetzproblem. **É uma série chamada Don't Blink, cronologicamente essa é a 1º, mas foi postada como 13º.

Minha primeira tentativa com traduções, so...podem conter erros ortográficos. Enjoy it!

Titulo original: Where Your Books Begins

* * *

_Se molhe em palavras não ditas_

_Viva sua vida com braços bem abertos_

_Hoje é o dia em que seu livro começa_

_O resto ainda está em branco_

Unwitten - Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Parte I: A página em branco antes de você

* * *

Quinn Fabray tem dezessete anos na primeira vez que ela conscientemente considera a possibilidade de que sente atração por mulheres – _uma _mulher, mais especificamente. Rachel Berry para ser mais exato. Ela já admitiu para si mesma que nunca realmente odiou Rachel. Ela esteve irritada, com ciúmes e raiva dela, mas também sempre esteve inexplicavelmente fascinada por ela. Em algum momento, Quinn decidiu que devia ser a voz de Rachel, e a ideia não foi descartada até Finn e Rachel voltarem a namorar durante as Nationals em New York.

Quinn esta segurando Santana para que ela não arranque os olhos de Rachel no quarto do hotel e está exigindo toda sua força de vontade, uma vez que ela quer deixar Santana ir e enfiar suas próprias unhas em Finn Hudson até ele sangrar por fora tanto quanto Quinn esta sangrando por dentro. É um passo para trás e ela sabe. Ela deveria querer machucar _Rachel _por tomar Finn dela, mas não é isso que esta sentindo, nem um pouquinho e isso a aterroriza. Seu coração dói toda vez que ela pensa em Rachel tendo a vida que ela imagina para si quando pensa em se tornar a Sra. Finn Hudson. Ela tem uma vaga ideia do porque ela se sente assim, mas é impossível e pecaminosa e ela não quer isso em sua cabeça, então ela enterra bem fundo em sua mente.

Quinn volta para Lima com seu novo corte de cabelo e um sorriso falso, e se nega a pensar sobre Rachel e Finn – conscientemente. Seu subconsciente não recebe o memorando, e ela é atormentada por sonhos (e pesadelos) que a tira de seu sono todas as noites com o coração acelerado e um calor no corpo. Ela passa o verão tentando esquecer as imagens que lhe fazem companhia na cama. Uma tarde ela conhece Mack em uma lanchonete, e Quinn experimenta um cigarro e se apaixona pela noção de deixar o mundo queimar até as cinzas. O irmão muito mais velho de Mack é uma boa distração por um tempo, mas Quinn não está tão afim dele, mesmo ela tentando tanto, e Tommy é decente o suficiente pra não pressionar.

Incomoda Quinn – que ela não consiga sentir absolutamente nada com Tommy, Finn, Sam ou Puck. Incomoda, mas ela ignora, porque sua falta de tesão não pode ser _sua _culpa – deve ter sido deles. Ela volta para a escola com um novo look e uma nova atitude, e não se importa. Ela não se importa até Rachel aparecer debaixo das arquibancadas com grandes e sinceros olhos, oferecendo desculpas e dizendo que sente sua falta e prometendo todo o tempo que ela precisar pra acertar (get it right). E os velhos pensamentos acordam para zombar dela, junto com imagens borradas de seus sonhos. Quinn ignora esses pensamentos porque ela ainda não pode tê-los em sua mente, e tenta desaparecer dentro da fumaça do cigarro e da atitude. Então Shelby volta, trazendo a única coisa perfeita que Quinn conseguiu produzir, esfregando em sua cara como um prêmio, e a mente de Quinn repentinamente esta cheia de Beth e tudo o mais desaparece por um bom tempo.

Xoxox

É um abraço num banheiro e a noticia de que Finn Hudson é mais estupido do que Quinn imaginou, que a força a finalmente reconhecer aquele sentimento suspeito, e ela não esta menos aterrorizada do que a primeira vez que isso passou pela sua cabeça. Ela ignora, abafa os sussurros em seus ouvidos e em seu coração com pensamentos sobre seu futuro e faculdade. E ela pensa que talvez um dia seja capaz de deixar pra lá esse sentimento, e seguir em frente com um cara legal, uma casa com cerca branca, um casal de filhos e..._felicidade_.

É uma mensagem de texto e um caminhão que colocam os pensamentos de _um dia _numa espera indefinida, porque ela esta presa numa cadeira de rodas e lidando com fisioterapia, e simplesmente rezando para que ainda tenha Yale e seu futuro esperando, uma vez que supere a dor. Rachel ainda esta noiva de Finn, então pouco importa se Quinn esta ou não um pouco apaixonada por ela. Ela tenta convencer a si mesma que é só Rachel, talvez seja uma atração emocional e não tem que mudar quem Quinn é. Ela não esta atraída por outras mulheres. É claro que ela também não esta atraída pelo pobre Artie, que ela sabe tem uma paixonite por ela, ou Teen Jesus com suas palavras de encorajamento, mas ela não consegue negar que é bom ter alguém que ainda a queira, mesmo estando quebrada. Ela deixa que eles encham sua moral, mas sem leva-los a serio. Ela sobrevive ao colégio e a cadeira de rodas, e está indo para Yale.

Ela da um ultimo beijo em Puck pra trazer a confiança dele de volta, porque ela não quer ver ele preso em Lima e porque quer descobrir se ele pode fazê-la sentir algo novamente. Ele não pode.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Quinn esta com dezoito anos quando chega a New Haven. Ela gosta da sua colega de quarto – Megan é bonita e doce e (graça a Deus) inteligente – e Quinn não sente nada quando Megan troca de roupa na sua frente. Ela esta aliviada e esperançosa, então ela aceita ir num encontro com um cara chamado Zane que ela conheceu na segunda semana de aula. Ela esta nervosa e autoconsciente, porque ainda caminha com dificuldade e tem uma cicatriz horrorosa na perna esquerda - sem mencionar seu torso, mas ela não esta planejando mostrar isso pra ninguém tão cedo – mas ela faz seu melhor para relaxar e dar a Zane uma chance. Ela não deveria ter se incomodado. Ele é um típico jogador de hockey, egocêntrico e um pouco estupido, e Quinn já ficou com três versões dele. Ela não esta interessada em reviver a experiência.

Quinn conhece Jason em sua procura pela aula de Drama e Teatro. Ele é gentil, inteligente e lindo, e nenhum pouco como os caras que ela costumava namorar, então quando ele a chama pra sair no fim de setembro, ela aceita. Eles têm um ótimo tempo juntos e tem muitas coisas para conversarem, logo é fácil aceitar um segundo encontro. É no final desse encontro que as coisas dão errado de novo. Ele pergunta se pode dar um beijo de boa noite nela, e Quinn sorri e acena timidamente, e então seus lábios se encontram e...ela não sente nada. Jason beija bem – nem tão agressivo, nem muito suave – e o beijo é bom, mas não tem nenhuma explosão de fogos de artificio. Nem mesmo uma faísca.

Quinn já superou a necessidade de ter _um cara embaixo dos braços pra complementar sua imagem_. Sua autoestima não depende mais de um homem reafirmando quão magra, linda ou popular ela é. Ela viveu o inferno sozinha e é forte o bastante para esperar por algo real. Quinn não tem nenhum motivo para fingir com Jason, mas ela não esta pronta pra desistir dos beijos. Ela o puxa mais perto, esperando pra sentir algo (como quando ela conversa com Rachel) porque ela deveria, mas não sente nada. Ela o manda pra casa, volta pro seu quarto e chora no travesseiro. Dois dias depois ela diz ao Jason que eles deveriam ser apenas amigos.

Xoxoxoxoxx

Rachel a visita pela primeira vez no final de outubro. Ela tem estado ocupada em New York com as aulas e Finn, e se desculpa mil vezes por não ter ido mais cedo. Quinn sorri e diz a ela pra não se preocupar, que também esteve ocupada, o que é verdade, mas também é uma desculpa que ela tem usado pra evitar a viagem para NY. Rachel tem uma habilidade de instigar emoções que Quinn prefere manter enterrada, e o prospecto de ver Rachel e Finn juntos na cidade, vivendo seus sonhos, faz com ela sinta uma raiva irracional. Aqui em New Haven, quando é somente Rachel e seu entusiasmo contagiante e verdadeiro interesse na vida de estudante de Quinn, Quinn pode aproveitar o momento e a companhia e imaginar que nada tem que mudar, nunca.

Por alguns dias ela é só uma garota mostrando Yale para sua melhor amiga. Elas riem e conversam sobre o campus, a colega de quarto de Quinn, a vadia da professora de dança de Rachel, música e filmes. Elas falam sobre New York e Quinn assiste os lábios de Rachel se curvando e formando um sorriso que a ilumina. Ela assiste olhos escuros brilharem de pura alegria e mãos que não conseguem ficar paradas colocarem uma mecha de cabelo atrás de uma orelha rosa. Ela sente o prazer de Rachel pela vida infiltrar em sua pele, bem fundo em seus ossos até ela quase acreditar que é seu. Ela tenta se segurar a isso o máximo que pode depois que Rachel vai embora, mas se desvanece como o sol num melancólico céu de outono.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

É meio de novembro quando Quinn é forçada numa total autoconsciência. Ela esta numa festa com Megan, levemente embriagada, mas não bêbada. Ela esta assistindo as pessoas dançarem, sem perceber que seus olhos estão demorando mais nas mulheres na sala do que nos homens. Uma amiga da Megan, cujo nome ela não se lembra – ela acha que pode ser Josie ou Jessica – pergunta se ela quer dançar. Quinn realmente quer, pois ela sempre amou dançar e por alguns meses ela pensou que nunca mais seria capaz novamente. Ela não esta pensando muito sobre o convite porque é uma musica pop e um monte de garotas está dançando em grupos, então ela deixa a garota (alta, com curvas, ruiva e olhos interessados) puxa-la da cadeira, mas suas pernas não estão cooperando muito – menos ainda depois de dois copos de cerveja – e ela tropeça um pouco. Em um instante há mãos forte agarrando sua cintura e a garota esta levantando-a e pressionando sua coxa e Deus – Quinn sente cada centímetro daquelas curvas se encaixando nas suas e uma faísca percorre todo seu corpo. Seus braços encontram seu caminho na outra cintura e ela quer ficar mais perto. Ela quer...esfregar e fazer coisas que ela não deveria querer nunca fazer com outra mulher.

Talvez seja o álcool ou talvez seja a música – alta e batendo como uma pulsação através da sala – ou talvez seja apenas Yale e o momento e o desejo de dançar. Quinn se inclina na garota e deixa seu corpo se mover na batida da musica. E por um momento ela se sente livre. Ela se sente jovem, selvagem e corajosa. Até ela sentir lábios suaves tocarem seu queixo e sua mente que estava vagando de repente volta a se focar. Ela vira e aqueles lábios bem ali, tão perto que ela quase consegue sentir o gosto da tequila na respiração da outra garota. E então ela vai – só um gole; uma dose de sabor e calor que queima sua língua e aquece sua barriga. É muita coisa muito rápido e ela entra pânico, ela dá um passo para trás e murmura qualquer desculpa antes de sair e desabar em uma parede qualquer em lagrimas.

De alguma forma ela consegue voltar para o seu quarto, e ela permanece embaixo do chuveiro por um longo tempo enquanto chora soluçando. O que ela sentiu naqueles dez segundos foi muito mais do que ela já sentiu beijando qualquer um de seus namorados - parecido com o que ela sente cada vez que Rachel a toca. E Quinn tem uma vaga ideia – a sombra de uma memoria – de que ela já notou outras mulheres antes e imaginou se a pele delas era tão suave quanto parecia ou como o corpo delas seria por baixo das roupas. Não acontece com todas. Ela ainda não sente nenhuma atração particular pela Megan – loira tagarela Megan. Ela nunca sentiu desejo de tocar Tina ou Mercedes. Ela nem se quer se imaginou beijando Brittany, mas ela não pode mais fingir que Rachel é a única mulher que tem o poder de fazer seu corpo reagir.

Quinn desliga o chuveiro e seca suas lágrimas enquanto seca o corpo. Quando Megan volta pro quarto ela não pergunta por que Quinn desapareceu e Quinn também não comenta nada.

A amiga da Megan – cujo nome é Josie – encontra Quinn na sala de estudos dois dias depois. Ela tentativamente senta em frente a ela e diz: "Me desculpa pela outra noite". Quinn respira fundo, mantendo seus olhos focados no laptop. "eu não queria te assustar", Josie se desculpa. "eu só queria dançar, e achei que você poderia estar afim. Tudo bem se você não estiver".

Quinn sente seu rosto ficar quente; ela acena, murmura, "é eu não estou", e continua encarando a tela. Josie suspira, mas entende a dica e deixa Quinn com suas coisas.

Suas coisa são: buscas secretas na internet, livros que ela pegou sorrateiramente na biblioteca, um dia de Ação de Graça sozinha quando Megan vai pra casa na Pennsylvania (porque Quinn esta economizando dinheiro para viajar no Natal pra casa) e uma maratona de todos os filmes e series lésbicas que ela conseguir encontrar na Netflix ou Hulu.

Ela pensa em Rachel enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelo seu corpo. Ela deveria se sentir suja – porque Rachel esta noiva de Finn – mas não sente. É a sua mente e seu corpo, e ela tem o direito de ter suas próprias fantasias. Ela goza gritando o nome de Rachel, e chora sozinha no escuro, porque sua própria imaginação de um corpo feminino que ela nunca tocara é mil vezes melhor do que se lembrar da realidade de músculos, barba por fazer e o sufocante peso em cima dela. Ela chora porque nunca será real. Ela chora porque agora ela não pode nem esperar pelo seu cara legal e a sua casinha com cerca branca. Ela só vai ter mais adversidade para lidar, mais rejeição, mais medo.

Quinn volta para Lima durante as férias de inverno. Ela esta feliz em ver Mercedes, e ela troca ideia com Artie. Ela passa o natal com sua mãe, fingindo estarem felizes quando nenhuma delas esta vivendo a vida que realmente queriam. Judy esta sozinha e lutando para se manter sóbria, e Quinn esta sozinha e lutando para fazer paz consigo mesma.

Rachel fica em New York até 23 de dezembro, pois Finn tem que trabalhar e ela não pode deixar ele sozinho na cidade. Elas se encontram no dia depois do natal, por algumas horas, é a mais doce das torturas, enquanto elas conversam durante o café da manha e durante as compras no shopping de Lima. Há um pequeno encontro naquela noite para os velhos membros do Glee, e Quinn é forçada a ver Finn. Ela tenta desesperadamente ignorar o jeito que seu peito dói e seu estomago revira todas as vezes que as mãos dele tocam no corpo da Rachel.

É só por um dia, pois o casal feliz tem que voar de volta pra New York na manhã de 27 de dezembro, Finn tem que voltar pro trabalho e Rachel não vai deixa-lo sozinho. Quinn recusa a oferta de passar o Ano Novo na cidade com eles. Ela não precisa assistir eles se beijando a meia noite no meio de um mar de estranhos.

Ao invés disso ela da as boas vindas ao Ano Novo em Lima com Santana e Brittany e um grupo barulhento de rostos familiares e estranhos. Alguns são casais, e muitos mais solteiros. Tina e Mike estão em lados opostos da sala, Sam esta olhando com saudades para Brittany, muito para o desprazer de Santana, enquanto Mercedes fala com qualquer um que queira ouvir sobre um cara de Los Angeles, onde Puck ainda esta porque ele esta sem dinheiro para pagar um voo pra casa nos feriados.

Kurt e Blaine parecem estar no meio de uma discussão, mas Quinn acha que eles ainda estão juntos, pelo menos nesse momento. Artie esta saindo com Sugar agora que Rory voltou para a Irlanda, e Joe tem uma linda namorada cujo nome Quinn não se incomodou a aprender, e há outros estudantes que ela não se importa em conhecer, ocupados com exibição nojenta de hormônios da adolescência.

Quando chega a meia noite, Quinn força um sorriso que não chega aos olhos enquanto seus amigos compartilham o primeiro beijo do ano. Ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha, mesmo quando eles a abraçam e beijam sua bochecha.

Ela senta no sofá as quatro meia da manha, enrolada em um suave e macio cobertor, assistindo os flocos de neve derreterem na janela. A festa acabou há uma hora, e os poucos festeiros que estavam muito bêbados pra dirigir estão estrategicamente esparramados pelo chão dos Lopez. Quinn suspeita que seja a única acordada há essa hora, mas ela não consegue desligar sua mente.

Ela pensa sobre Santana e o quanto ela tinha medo de sair do armário, mesmo com todos os amigos dela sabendo que ela estava apaixonada pela Brittany. Ela pensa em Kurt e todo o bullying que ele teve que aguentar do Dave Karofsky, e quão ruim foi que ele teve que se transferir de escola. Então ela pensa em Karofsky e como, por um momento, ele achou que morrer seria melhor do que viver como um adolescente gay assumido.

Mesmo sentindo inquieta, Quinn sabe que aceitar sua sexualidade não vai quebra-la. Ela já esteve quebrada duas vezes antes. Seu coração nunca será inteiro com a falta de Beth, e seu corpo nunca será perfeito com as cicatrizes que marcam sua pele, ou a dor que a persegue em seus pesadelos. Ela sobreviverá a isso também. Ela sobreviverá, mas ela precisa de apoio até que o chão debaixo de seus pés pare de tremer.

O segundo semestre de Yale não começa até quatorze de janeiro, e Quinn não volta pra New Haven até a próxima semana. As aulas de Santana em Columbia começam dia 21, e ela esta tirando vantagem de cada minuto que pode pra ficar com Brittany antes de voltar pra faculdade. Quando Brittany repetiu o ano no colégio, Santana quase adiou a faculdade por um ano, mas Brittany não quis que ela fizesse esse sacrifício. Quinn sabe que o relacionamento de longa distancia delas esta pesando em ambas, e ela suspeita que Santana tenha viajado mais entre New York e Lima do que ido às aulas em Columbia.

Tudo que Brittany tem que fazer esse ano é se formar. Quinn esta orando por ela. Ela honestamente não sabe o que Santana fará se Brittany não estiver com ela em New York no próximo ano.

As aulas no McKinley começaram dia 3 de janeiro, então Quinn convida Santana para passar um tempo em sua casa enquanto Brittany esta na escola. Ela faz almoço para elas – nada complicado, só alguns sanduiches das sobras de mortadela. Ela contempla a ideia de se assumir via maratona de filmes temáticos no Netflix. Ela ri um pouco, pensando que isso seria uma coisa que Rachel provavelmente faria, ou talvez uma apresentação em Power Point. Ela realmente não sente saudades desses.

Santana aparece em jeans e um moletom, com o cabelo em rabo de cavalo e pouca maquiagem. "Como se eu fosse me arrumar pra você", ela zomba quando Quinn comenta, indo pra cozinha direto pros sanduíches. Quinn não esta exatamente em suas melhores roupas também, escolhendo um jeans e um suéter, mas ela não pode deixar de sentir irritada que Santana acha que ela não é importante bastante pra nem se quer tentar impressionar.

Ela assiste Santana pegar seu sanduíche e então abrir a geladeira atrás de maionese extra, um pote de picles, as sobras de uma salada de batatas e molho cranberry. Quinn bufa e revira os olhos, encostando-se ao balcão enquanto deixa sua amiga assaltar sua cozinha. "Eu sei que sua mãe te alimenta", ela comenta secamente.

Santana lança um olhar penetrante por cima do ombro, tirando um ultimo pedaço de torta de abobora só pra reforçar. "Ela me alimenta", ela confirma fechando a geladeira, "mas eu tive um apetite extra ontem à noite, se é que você me entende", ela adiciona com um sorriso malicioso.

Quinn sente seu rosto ficar vermelho, sacode a cabeça, e se vira para pegar seu sanduiche. Parte dela acha que é a abertura perfeita. _Oh, hey, eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. Na verdade eu beijei uma garota em Yale, e eu acho que posso ser meio gay. _Ela não diz isso. Ela não fala nada.

"Acho que a faculdade não te relaxou nenhum um pouco", Santana murmura, pegando seu prato e colocando na mesa.

Quinn considera isso. Um beijo, uma admissão silenciosa. E algumas fantasias assustadoramente detalhadas realmente não adicionam muito, e a verdade é: ela passou os últimos quatro meses fazendo nada mais do que estudar e evitar qualquer coisa que fizesse a chegar muito perto de alguém. Quinn quer fazer mais do que simplesmente passar pelos próximos quatro anos; ela quer se abrir a novas experiências – boas experiências. Deus sabe que ela já teve más experiências suficientes.

"Eu ainda estou...me ajeitando", Quinn finalmente diz, sentando em frente a Santana. Ela pensa naquela garota, Josie, e como se sentiu quando seus corpos se pressionaram juntos naqueles momentos antes dela pirar, e como talvez em algum dia próximo, ela possa fazer aquilo sem sentir a necessidade de sair correndo. "Eu acho que boas coisas vão me acontecer esse ano", ela decide com uma afirmação de cabeça.

"Tem algo que você queira me contar, Q?" Santana pergunta com interesse, deixando seu meio sanduíche no prato. Um sorriso familiar e presunçoso nos lábios, "Você já achou algum ricaço de Yale para colocar as garras e assim poder preencher seu livro do ano?".

"Dificilmente", Quinn resmunga com uma carranca. Ela não é particularmente amável com o 'case-se com um milionário ' que aquele staff do livro do ano no McKinley selou para ela. "Eu só", ela inspira, morde o canto dos lábios e encolhe os ombros, "sinto que é hora de fazer algumas mudanças".

Uma expressão peculiar atravessa o rosto de Santana, mas desaparece antes que Quinn consiga decifrar o que significa. "Você não ta planejando pintar seu cabelo de roxo dessa vez, né?"

Quinn ri um pouco. "Se fosse isso, eu voltaria com o rosa".

Santana encolhe os ombros e belisca seu sanduíche. "Bem, você precisa fazer algo pra te tirar de seja qual for a fossa que você esta. Você é uma universitária solteira gostosa. Saia, se divirta, quebre alguns corações. Porra, isso é o que eu totalmente estaria fazendo se não estivesse com Brittany", ela admite com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Essas minas da Columbia são muito gostosas".

Quinn pode sentir suas bochechas corarem, mas ignora, ao invés focando no que Santana acabou de falar e franze as sobrancelhas, "A Brittany sabe que você fica olhando outras garotas?"

"Ela não se importa que eu olhe", Santana diz pausadamente, "com tanto que fique somente nos olhares". Ela encolhe os ombros novamente, encosta na cadeira. "A gente decidiu dar uma folga quando não estamos juntas, porque vamos combinar, somos super sexy e as pessoas vão flertar com a gente. É difícil não notar, sabe?"

Quinn concorda distraidamente, mesmo não entendendo. Em sua cabeça Santana e Brittany notando outras pessoas que estão notando elas não é um bom sinal, mas ela não vai questionar Santana. Ela não tem muita moral pra falar, considerando seu histórico de infidelidade, mas ela sabe por experiência própria que troca de olhares tendem a virar troca de toques e lábios e outras partes do corpo. Ela quer que seu próximo relacionamento – quem quer que seja – seja livre desse tipo de tentação.

"Quero dizer, não podemos ser todos pegajosos como Finchel", Santana zomba.

Quinn franze a testa à menção de Rachel e o mala do Finn, desejando novamente que Rachel pudesse ter ficado em Lima um pouquinho mais. "Você nem sequer os viu enquanto estavam aqui", Quinn aponta, balançando a cabeça. Na verdade, ambas Santana e Brittany, de alguma forma desapareciam toda vez que Finn e Rachel estavam por perto. A noite de Ano Novo foi a primeira vez que elas passaram um tempo significativo com o glee club, e Finn e Rachel já haviam ido embora.

Santana faz uma careta irritada, parecendo que ela acabou de comer alguma coisa nojenta. "Eu não tenho que vê-los pra saber que eles são pegajosos. Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que eu não testemunhei nenhuma das suas irritantes e nauseantes demonstrações de afeto desde o colégio".

Quinn franze a testa pensativamente. "Eu achei que você os tivesse visto em NY algumas vezes". Ela sabe que não era frequente – Rachel fez questão de mencionar como Santana sempre parecia ocupada com suas aulas.

Santa revira os olhos de novo. "Eu encontrei com Kurt e Rachel duas vezes prum café, e só porque Finndigestion tinha que trabalhar. Você acharia que Berry teria entendido a dica depois de tantas vezes que eu recusei os convites," ela comenta secamente.

"Você esta evitando eles?", Quinn pergunta meio irritada com Santana por nenhuma boa razão além do fato de que ela provavelmente esta machucando os sentimentos de Rachel.

Santana cruza os braços e bufa. "olha eu tive que ficar vendo Finn Complexo-de-Herói Hudson todos os dias por quatro anos, mas não estamos mais na escola. Eu não tenho que fingir que gosto dele. E antes que você diga qualquer coisa", Santana adiciona, levantando a mão em antecipação ao questionamento de Quinn, "Britts também não gosta dele, especialmente depois que ele me tirou do armário no meio do corredor cheio de gente. Então não, eu não vou sair com ele e Berry como se eu me importasse com a vida patética e chata deles".

Quinn não pode fazer a si mesma defender o Finn. Ele é o tipo de cara que pode parecer muito doce quando faz um esforço e meio bobo, assim você tende a perdoar as estupidezes que ele comete porque você acha que o coração dele esta no lugar certo, mas quanto mais você o conhece, mais você começa a imaginar se ele realmente é tão doce quanto parece, ou se ele é só um egoísta babaca que aprendeu a usar seu charme para não tomar responsabilidade por todas as suas palavras e ações insensíveis. Ele tentou arrastar Quinn de sua cadeira de rodas no baile e nem sequer se desculpou por isso. Verdade, ela conseguia ficar em pé por alguns períodos, e ok, talvez Finn estivesse certo sobre ela esperar ganhar alguns votos para ser a rainha do baile, mas ela não estava forte o suficiente para andar sem alguma forma de suporte. Finn saberia disso se ele tivesse se incomodado em perguntar ao invés de tirar conclusões e decidir que ela era uma vadia.

Suspirando, Quinn concorda, "Acho que não posso te culpar", principalmente porque ela esta fazendo basicamente a mesma coisa tentando evitar ver Finn e Rachel em todo seu noivado feliz.

"Claro que não", Santana resmunga, tomando uma grande e raivosa mordida em seu sanduiche pra provar seu ponto.

Ela pega sua própria comida, sentindo o estomago revirar enquanto considera exatamente o que ela pensa em fazer. Ela esta realmente preparada para sair do armário? Pra realmente dizer as palavras em voz alta que vão mudar tudo para ela? Já se foram três deixas, e ela esta deixando Santana levar o rumo da conversar pra um assunto totalmente diferente do que ela quer.

Santana eventualmente limpa seu prato de comida, enquanto conta suas historias sobre algumas das colegas de classe e seu vizinho barulhento que mora do outro lado corredor. Quinn pega seu prato e deixa na pia pra lavar mais tarde, e se junta a Santana na sala de estar, se jogando no sofá enquanto Santana olha o catalogo da Netflix com desinteresse.

"Sabe", ela diz pausadamente, "você precisa colocar sua bunda num trem para New York esse semestre. Esqueça sobre os HummelHudsonBerrys. Nós vamos sair no fim de semana, arranjar umas identidades falsas, ir numas boates, dançar. Talvez até arranjemos um boy pra você usar e abusar antes de voltar pra Ivy League."

Quinn morde o lábio e seu estomago revira. "E se," ela começa, ouvindo sua voz sair baixa e fraca, nervosamente pigarreando, "E se eu não quiser um homem?".

Santana meio que paralisa, com o controle remoto na mão. Ela mede Quinn com um olhar que a faz sentir como um inseto num microscópio. Quinn respira pesadamente, sua boca seca de repente, e assiste Santana semicerrar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça levemente pra esquerda. "Essa é você voltando pra fase Skank-me-deixa-em-paz-eu-to-pouco-me-fudendo-pra-vocês, ou você esta planejando em investir em roupas de flanelas, sapatos sensíveis e explorar a natureza?" ela finalmente pergunta.

Quinn sufoca uma risada forçada que logo se torna num choro. Ela pressiona uma mão na boca numa tentativa de manter a compostura, mas é inútil. Toda sua confiança se vai sob o olhar minucioso de Santana, e ela aperta os olhos e tenta focar na sua respiração. Ela ouve um sussurro distante, "Puta merda", antes de sentir o sofá se mexer e um par de braços envolve-la num abraço.

Ela se agarra a Santana enquanto deixa meses de emoção reprimida sair. "Hey...shh..esta tudo bem, Q," Santana diz tentando conforta-la estranhamente.

Quinn seca seus olhos e respira fundo. O tremor que agita seu corpo é completamente involuntário. Santana aperta o abraço, mas Quinn balança a cabeça e endireita sua postura numa tentativa de manter sua dignidade. Santana facilmente lê os sinais e a deixa ir, indo um pouco mais pra direita pra dar um pouco de espaço pra Quinn.

"Eu achei que estava pronta pra isso", ela diz depois de um momento.

Santana acena com a cabeça lentamente, "sobre isso", ela começa, olhando Quinn cautelosamente, "você..realmente acabou de sair do armário?"

Quinn sente um frio no estomago inesperado. Ela consegue admitir sua sexualidade na privacidade da sua mente, e ela até sussurrou no seu quarto quando não tinha ninguém pra ouvir, mas dizer em voz alta – contar pra outra pessoa e saber disso – é apavorante.

Ela lambe os lábios e acena com a cabeça, tão leve. "Yeah", ela murmura.

Os olhos de Santana crescem imperceptivelmente, ela deixa um ar sair, "Wow", ela diz lentamente, fazendo dessa pequena silaba uma reverencia, "Eu não esperava essa". Quinn aguarda pra que Santana processe que isso esta acontecendo, ela vê sua amiga balançar a cabeça em descrença, "Quero dizer, eu seriamente achei que você fosse ser uma dessas lésbicas velhas", Santana revela, olhando Quinn com um olhar critico. "sabe, do tipo que se casa com um cara que ela não ama por dinheiro e segurança, tem um casal de filhos por obrigação antes de começar a pegar a babá francesa, divorcia do marido e vai fundo nas garotas".

"Espera", Quinn resmunga, tentando processar o que acabou de ouvir, "você achou o que?".

Santana começa a rir histericamente. "Oh qual é, você realmente não achou que eu ficaria chocada que você gosta de mulheres, achou?"

Quinn faz uma carranca, cerra o maxilar ate os músculos de sua bochecha começarem a pular. Tirando aquele beijo com a Josie, seu histórico de relacionamento tem sido exclusivamente heterossexual, diferentemente de Santana nos seus tempos no armário.

"Oh, wow", Santana ri, "você achou!".

"Vai se fuder Santana"

Santana passa um braço pelos ombros tensos dela, chegando mais perto e sussurrando, "aposto que você gostaria disso, não?"

"Ewwww", Quinn a empurra, torcendo o nariz em desgosto, "não obrigada."

"Sua perda", Santana sorri maliciosamente. "Os truques que eu podia te ensinar..."

"Okay", Quinn interrompe, levantando uma mão pra silenciar ela, "completamente não pronta pra isso". Ela só pode começar a imaginar quais são os hábitos sexuais de Santana, e, lésbico ou não, Quinn tem absolutamente certeza que ela não quer ouvir sobre nenhum deles. Ela não quer uma professora, ela só quer uma amiga.

Santana ri de novo, balançando a cabeça, mas seu riso se transformar num sorriso suave e ela toca o ombro de Quinn com o seu levemente. "Serio Quinn. Estou muita orgulhosa de você, por tirar sua cabeça do escuro e fundo armário que você esteve vivendo desde que eu te conheci, mas eu tenho que perguntar," ela olha nos olhos de Quinn, e sua expressão se torna séria inesperadamente, "você realmente tem certeza sobre isso?"

"Uh...sim, eu tenho certeza que eu sou gay", ela diz lentamente, levanta uma sobrancelha – um pouco aliviada que é mais fácil dizer dessa vez.

"Eu sei, isso é bem obvio nesse ponto," Santana petulantemente informa. "eu quero dizer, você tem certeza que esta pronta pra ser assumida?"

Oh.

"Eu não estou", ela começa a dizer, então ri silenciosamente – porque sim, ela é assumida agora, mesmo que seja só a Santana que saiba. "Você é única pessoa pra quem eu contei".

Santana arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Você não experimentou em Yale?"

"Não." Sua mente se volta pra Josie, ela fica pensativa. "Bem, não realmente," ela corrigi. "Eu beijei uma garota...numa festa," ela clarifica quando vê o sorrisinho de Santana, "mas foi só isso".

"Deixa eu adivinhar, você surtou completamente."

"Mais ou menos", ela murmura com um encolher de ombros arrependido. Não foi um de seus melhores momentos.

"Você gostou?"

"Mais ou menos", ela admite, sentindo suas orelhas queimarem sob o olhar irritado e astuto de Santana. "Okay, sim," ela chia revirando os olhos. "Eu gostei."

"Ela era gostosa?" Santana pergunta com um sorriso devasso.

"Santana! Mulheres não são coisas para serem objetificadas," ela reclama. Ela é pior do que um adolescente às vezes.

"Vou entender isso como um não," ela concluí.

Quinn da um tapa no braço dela. Forte. "Ouch. Hey," Santana resmunga, massageando seu braço. "Você gosta dessa garota?"

"Eu nem conheço ela", ela diz. Josie é bem atraente – okay, sim, gostosa – mas elas se falaram um total de duas vezes, e nenhuma delas pode ser considerada uma conversa. "Ela é amiga da minha colega de quarto. A gente tava dançando, e foi bom só...não ter que pensar," ela confessa, fechando os olhos e revivendo o momento onde ela não era nada além de um corpo se movendo com a batida. "Eu não me importei com o passado ou futuro ou a expectativas de ninguém. Eu nem sabia o que eu estava fazendo até," ela para. Abrindo os olhos e encontrando Santana silenciosamente ouvindo com uma expressão de entendimento em seu rosto.

Quinn suspira, balançando a cabeça numa frustração muda. "Eu surtei completamente," ela admite com um sorriso magoado. "Eu achei que a faculdade seria diferente, que eu começaria com uma ficha limpa, com ninguém para dar satisfação além de mim mesma, e tudo ia simplesmente...se encaixar."

"Mas não é isso o que esta acontecendo?" Santana encoraja gentilmente. "Você esta finalmente se descobrindo, e não esta mais se escondendo. Acredite em mim, viver honestamente é muito mais fácil do que viver miseravelmente enquanto menti pra si mesma e todos ao redor".

"É, acho que to começando a entender isso."

"Bom pra você. E você sabe," ela se ajeita desconfortável e olha pra longe, enquanto murmura, "eu to aqui sempre que precisar conversar."

Quinn sorri carinhosamente pra sua amiga. "Obrigada, Santana".

"Não mencione. Nunca" ela ameaça, mas é uma ameaça vazia. Quinn sabe que Santana tem um não-tão-secreto lugar sensível pra aqueles que ela realmente se importa. E Quinn é sortuda o suficiente por ser um desses poucos.

Santana sacode os últimos traços de _amiga preocupada_ e volta ao familiar _vadia mode on. _"Agora vamos ficar bêbadas e ter uma maratona de _The Real L Word. _Precisamos educar você".

"Não, não precisamos," Quinn discorda, desviando o olhar. Ela consegue sentir os olhos de Santana no seu rosto.

"Você já assistiu, né?"

"Não" ela nega, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.

"Mentirosa"

"Vadia", Quinn xinga, mas não seria.

"Você conhece", Santana concorda rindo, se levantando. Mãos nos quadris, ela olha pra Quinn com um sorriso levado. "Agora, onde é que a Judy tem guardado os bons licores nesses dias?"

Leva dez minutos até Quinn parar Santana de abrir todos os armários da casa, mas eventualmente elas se sentam com um filme – um que Santana achou na Netflix que Quinn ainda não viu, graças a deus, não é pornô – e copos com agua no lugar da tequila que Santana realmente queria. Quinn se sente mais relaxada do que já esteve em um bom tempo, só de saber que tem alguém que conhece seus segredos e ainda esta aqui, aceitando a sem questionar. Bem, quase todos seus segredos. Ela ainda tem que mencionar seus fortes sentimentos por Rachel, mas ela tem a vaga sensação que Santana também não vai ficar surpresa por essa revelação.

O resto das férias passam rápido. Quinn contempla a ideia de contar para a mãe dela antes de voltar pra faculdade, mas ela honestamente não esta pronta, e teme que essa conversa termine com ela sem teto de novo. Seu segundo semestre já esta pago, ela tem sua própria conta bancaria que sua mãe ajudou a abrir com o dinheiro da poupança da faculdade que seus juntaram quando ela nasceu. Parte da pensão que Russel foi obrigado a pagar depois do divorcio também foi adicionada nos últimos dois anos. Quinn pode se virar por conta própria durante um tempo, mas ela precisaria achar algum tipo de renda sem ajuda da mãe pra pagar seus custos da faculdade, ela não sabe se será capaz de permanecer em Yale no próximo semestre sem a ajuda extra. Ela provavelmente precisaria se transferir para uma faculdade mais barata.

Mas essas são preocupações pra outra hora.


	2. 2 - Release Your Inhibitions

PART II: liberando suas inibições

Quinn começa o segundo semestre com uma (outra) nova perspectiva. Ela não esta planejando correr pelo campus gritando que é gay, mas ela não esta mais com medo de abraçar seus próprios desejos. Quando seus olhos capturam curvas exuberantes, cabelos brilhantes e pernas torneadas, ela deixa o olhar durar.

Ela se sente obrigada a contar pra sua colega de quarto que é gay, pensando que se fosse o contrario ela gostaria de saber. As palavras não vêm com facilidade, e Quinn esta apreensiva sobre como Megan vai reagir. Megan tem alguns amigos que parecem ser do babado como Josie, mas Quinn acha que pode ser diferente descobrir que você esta vivendo com uma lésbica. Ela se enche de coragem para abordar o assunto na segunda semana de aulas, e Megan só inclina a cabeça em confusão e pergunta, "Você não esta, sabe, atraída por mim, tá? Porque, mesmo sendo linda como você é, eu não jogo nesse time". Quinn garante a ela que não, e Megan acena, "Então estamos de boa", e esse é o final da discussão.

Numa terça-feira no meio de fevereiro, Quinn esta arrastando livros e um café quente enquanto entra no seu salão de estudo preferido pra fazer suas leituras para a aula de literatura europeia. Ela esta preste a sentar numa mesa vazia quando nota Josie sentada do outro lado da sala. Ela vacila por um momento, nervosamente mordendo o lábio, antes de decidir ir ate lá. Josie, entrosada em seja lá o que, não percebe Quinn ate ela estar na sua frente.

Quinn pigarreia e Josie levanta a cabeça, reconhecimento em seus olhos. "Oi" ela murmura.

"Hey" Josie responde com um aceno.

"Eu...hum," ela inspira fundo e oferece um sorriso pacifico, "Eu só queria me desculpar, sabe, pelo último semestre".

Josie se move na cadeira, olhando fixamente pra Quinn com um sorriso imperceptível. "Não se preocupe".

Quinn muda o peso do corpo de um lado pro outro, pressionando os livros contra o peito como um escudo. "A verdade é, eu...eu não fui completamente honesta com você," ela confessa estranhamente, focando em algum ponto além da orelha esquerda de Josie. "Você sabe sobre...ah," ela encolhe os ombros, ousando olhar naqueles atentos olhos azuis novamente. "Eu não estava realmente...fora do armário ainda"

Josie ri. "É, eu imaginei". Ela gesticula pra Quinn se sentar, tirando um pouco dos papeis da mesa pra dar espaço. Quinn hesita, incerta se deveria ou não. Ela nunca fez isso antes – conversar com uma garota que ela pode-estar-meio atraída que pode estar realmente meio-atraída-por-ela. Ela decide que deve começar em algum lugar, então coloca seus livros e café na mesa, tira a bolsa do ombro e senta.

"Isso tudo é novo pra mim". Quinn compartilha.

Josie sorriso com simpatia, inclinando pra frente e colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Olha Quinn, eu não sei você já procurou," ela mantem a voz baixa pra manter a discrição, "mas Yale tem uma ótima comunidade LGBTQ".

"Eu olhei no site," Quinn admite com um encolher de ombros. Ela sabe que tem um centro de apoio no campus, e que tem assistentes disponíveis com quem ela pode conversar. Ela leu sobre o Co-OP e viu os eventos, incluindo as reuniões semanais, mas ela ainda tem que fazer um esforço pra se envolver. "Você participa em algum desses eventos?" ela pergunta, esperando que ela não soe tão cautelosa quanto esta sentindo.

Josie sorri. "Bem, eu não participo das reuniões semanais, mas eu vou em muitos dos outros eventos. O cabaré no ultimo outono foi sensacional. Sabe, na verdade tem uma festa marcada pra próxima sexta-feira. Você poderia ir comigo e conhecer. Sem pressão," ela rapidamente garante, sem dúvida tendo notado o nervosismo nos olhos de Quinn, "Não precisa ser um encontro nem nada parecido. Alguns dos estudantes que vão são completamente heteros. Ou eles tem um amigo ou parente que se identificam, ou só apoiadores que querem se divertir".

Quinn lembra a si mesma, de novo, que é isso que ela quer agora, começar a se sentir confortável com sua própria sexualidade, e conhecer pessoas – mulheres – que farão ela esquecer Rachel Berry. Ela sorri para Josie, "Eu vou pensar".

Ela acaba indo para a festa. Elas não estão chamando de encontro embora pareça um. Quinn encontra Josie na área comum do seu dormitório, elas andam através do campus juntas. Elas tiveram algumas conversas depois daquele dia na sala de estudos, e Quinn descobriu que Josie é de Massachusetts, que ela esta no seu segundo ano e estuda Antropologia, que ela se identifica como bissexual, que é assumida desde os quinze e que sua família a apoia incondicionalmente. Quinn não compartilhou muito sobre si mesma em retorno.

A festa não é o que Quinn esperou – ela não tem certeza do que estava esperando – mas parece como qualquer outra festa de faculdade, exceto que a maioria dos casais na pista de dança são abertamente e confortavelmente gays. Josie a apresenta para algumas pessoas como uma amiga, e Quinn não consegue decidir se esta desapontada ou aliviada. Ela faz algumas pequenas conversas – sua graduação, da onde ela é – mas ninguém pergunta sobre sua orientação. Ou eles assumem que ela é gay ou não se importam que ela seja hetero. Josie diz a ela que é assim em Yale; a comunidade aqui é bem aceita hoje em dia, quase ao ponto onde todo mundo é complacente sobre os problemas que tantos estudantes gays enfrentam em outras faculdades. "Nós chamamos de Gay Ivy" ela explica.

Elas dançam juntas, mas sem o álcool no sistema Quinn parece não conseguir relaxar do jeito que ela tão facilmente conseguiu da primeira vez. Mais cedo do que gostaria, ela sente a famosa dor na perna e costas sinalizando que é hora de parar de forçar seus limites físicos. Ela da uma desculpa para Josie – ela não contou para ninguém sobre o acidente que sofreu no ano passado – e encontra um assento no fim da sala, contente em apenas observar as pessoas por um tempo.

Algumas mulheres a chamam para dançar, assim como alguns caras, mas ela educadamente diz não. Ela esta se sentindo fora do lugar quando deveria se sentir em casa, e ela não sabe por que. Talvez porque todo mundo pareça tão confortável, como se isso não fosse nada – normal, mundano – e ela nunca acreditou que as coisas poderiam ser assim tão simples. Mesmo dentro das paredes da sala do coral, onde ela foi bem recebida no seu pior, enorme, sem teto e miserável, a promessa de aceitação tinha sido uma mentira. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Sam – todos eles a julgaram em algum momento, ferindo-a com palavras perfeitamente apontadas para suas vulnerabilidades mais profundas. Até Rachel alternou entre um estranho tipo de admiração e desprezo. É alguma surpresa que Quinn não confie tão facilmente?

A festa ainda esta cheia quando Josie pergunta se ela quer sair dali. Quinn esta cansada e suando, e sua cabeça esta latejando da musica e da tensão que ela parece não conseguir se livrar, então ela sorri grata e diz que sim. Josie oferece uma mão pra ajuda-la a levantar e continua segurando enquanto guia o caminho, pegando os casacos e saindo no vento frio de inverno. Quinn não acha nada da mão de Josie ainda segurando a sua, pelo menos não até elas passarem por um grupo de caras rindo e fazendo brincadeiras enquanto correm no campo lameado. Quinn institivamente solta sua mão de Josie e enfia em seus bolsos. Josie olha pra ela com um estranho franzindo das sobrancelhas mas não comenta nada. Pelo menos não até elas voltarem para o dormitório de Quinn.

"A noite foi legal," Quinn diz a ela honestamente. "Obrigada por me levar"

Josie suspira. "Muita coisa em pouco tempo. Certo?"

Quinn enrubesce sob olhos azuis. "Eu nunca fui uma festeira"

Josie ri, "Olha Quinn, tem sido bem obvio desde o começo que você ainda não esta confortável com a sua sexualidade. E tudo bem", ela garante. "Você tem todo o direito de tomar seu tempo e ir no seu próprio passo. Eu acho que você é linda e sexy e uma ótima dançarina," ela elogia com um sorriso gentil, "mas eu já fui o segredinho sujo de alguém antes, e eu não posso fazer isso de novo".

Quinn arrepia com a implicação, não gostando do modo como soa. "Eu nunca..."

Josie balança a cabeça e continua, cortando os protestos de Quinn, "Eu sei que não seria intencional. Mas coisas como hoje a noite – o jeito como você ficava olhando ao redor na festa como se você estivesse com medo que algum conhecido te visse, e largando minha mão no minuto que estávamos em publico – me diz que você não esta pronta pra estar completamente fora do armário e aberta a tudo. E acredite em mim, não tem nada de errado com isso. Eu só estou numa fase da minha vida que eu não quero ter que me preocupar com quem pode me ver andando de mãos dadas com a garota que eu gosto."

Quinn solta um suspiro e seus olhos ardem desagradavelmente, o que é ridículo. Não é como se ela tivesse se apaixonado pela Josie nessa semana e meia, e hoje a noite não foi nem um encontro, mas ainda assim isso parece muito com uma rejeição, e é uma merda. Ela afunda suas mãos nos bolsos, fechando o punho suas unhas machucando as palmas. "Entendi" ela murmura carrancuda.

Josie revira os olhos. "Hey, não é como se eu não quisesse te ver nunca mais Quinn. Eu realmente gostaria de ser sua amiga, se estiver ok com você. Eu só acho que deveríamos definir isso agora, assim nenhuma de nós termina desapontada."

Quinn silenciosamente concede que ela esta certa. Ela não esta pronta pra andar de mãos dadas com outra mulher em publico, quanto menos beijar uma, pelo menos não quando ela esta completamente sóbria, mas pensa que gostaria de ser amiga da Josie. Tem sido legal ter alguém no campus com quem ela pode conversar sem censurar seus pensamentos. Megan é legal, mas elas não compartilham muitas informações pessoais, e elas não tem nenhum interesse em comum. Santana esta há 8 milhas de distancia em New York, e Rachel – bem, a relação dela com a Rachel vai ser sempre um pouco mais complicada do que simples amizade.

Ela oferece um sorriso fraco, estendendo sua mão direita para Josie. "Amigas então?"

Uma calorosa palma encontra a dela num aperto de mão firme e Josie sorri largamente "Amigas".

O inverno passa e é um cruel. Quinn se adapta mais facilmente a comunidade LGBTQ, embora num confortável e lento passo. Ela frequenta algumas das palestras, sozinha e com a Josie, que provou ser uma ótima amiga. Ela escuta e não julga. Ela brinca dizendo que é por causa dessa namorada que queria deixa-la no armário. Ela ouviu todas as preocupações de Quinn antes, ela viu em primeira mão o que o medo pode fazer, e, infelizmente ela também já experimentou a dolorosa realidade da rejeição, intolerância e ódio.

Josie também sabe uma coisa ou duas sobre amor não correspondido, a realidade que Quinn esta lidando do seu próprio jeito. Ela esta evitando New York, mas não os telefonemas ou e-mails da Rachel. Felizmente, ou infelizmente, dependendo do humor de Quinn na hora, Rachel não consegue achar um bom momento pra visitar New Haven. Ela esta ocupada com as aulas de dança e canto. Um grupo de teatro que esta tomando todo seu tempo, e claro Finn. Rachel se desculpa repetidamente, explicando que Finn esta trabalhando mais horas –a cidade de New York é cara – e ele que passar o pouco tempo livre que ele tem com sua noiva. Se a voz de Rachel parece carregar um pouco de irritação, não cabe a Quinn questionar o por que.

No final de março, Quinn não tem que perguntar nada, porque Rachel e Finn terminaram. Ela vai para New York para oferecer seu apoio, e cada sentimento que ela conseguiu esconder tão bem em Yale vem com toda força esmagando–a. Há essa louca vontade de colocar Rachel em seus braços e confessar seu amor, mas o timing é completamente errado. O timing está sempre errado, mas mesmo seu coração doendo um pouquinho toda vez que ela esta próxima de Rachel, de alguma forma é mais fácil de aguentar agora que ela aceitou a si mesma. Rachel mudou ela – ajudou a amadurecer numa melhor versão de si mesma – e Quinn suspeita que ela sempre será um pouco apaixonada pela Rachel, mas seu futuro esta finalmente cheio de possibilidade que ela não tem mais medo de abraçar.

A vida não é perfeita, mas ela esta feliz. Sua amizade com Rachel esta de volta ao normal, e ela tem visitado New York com mais frequência, e tem conseguido passar mais tempo com Santana também. Quinn gradualmente vai ficando mais confortável na comunidade de Yale, e no fim de abril, ela conhece Kylie numa palestra sobre a Homossexualidade na Mídia.

Kylie esta no segundo ano, e é linda – com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes escuros, e uma tatuagem de um tigre em perseguição aparecendo por baixo de sua manga. Ela lembra a Quinn um pouco da Mack misturado com um pouco da inteligência da Santana, é uma combinação intrigante, mas há deveres, provas finais pra estudar e caixas pra embalar pro verão, e simplesmente não tem tempo pra novos começos. Elas se contentam com cafés, endereços de e-mails e a fraca promessa de manter contato.

Quinn faz uma parada em New York antes de voltar pra Lima. O contrato de apartamento do Kurt não termina até o fim de maio, então Rachel esta oficialmente ficando com ele ate lá, embora ela esteja não oficialmente com ele desde que Finn deixou New York – o dormitório dela era realmente um armário. O interesse de Kurt esta lentamente voltando pra moda, e ele têm pensado em assistir algumas aulas de moda. Ele sempre possuiu um gosto pelo drama quando se tratava de roupas, mas se isso vai leva-lo a fantasias ou alta costura só o tempo dirá.

No segundo dia na cidade, Quinn finalmente conhece o cara com quem Rachel tem saído por algumas semanas. O nome dele é Daniel, ele certamente é o tipo da Rachel, com olhos e cabelos escuros, embora mais em forma do que Finn Hudson. Pessoalmente, pra Quinn ele parece um pouco mais com Jesse St. James, mas ele parece genuinamente afeiçoado pela Rachel, e eles compartilham um silencioso acordo de que Rachel e Finn nunca pareceram funcionar quando estavam juntos. Quinn quer gostar do cara, mas ela não gosta. Talvez seja o ciúme, ou talvez seja muito cedo, ou talvez seja porque Rachel e Daniel agem como se eles tivessem encenando um casal apaixonado ao invés de estarem realmente apaixonados, mas no final não importa porque Rachel parece mais feliz, e ela claramente esta seguindo em frente. Quinn sabe que esta na hora dela fazer o mesmo.

"Então, Daniel parece legal," ela diz, hesitando um pouco com a última palavra. Elas estão sozinhas no apartamento, jogadas no sofá, dividindo uma garrafa de vinho barato, enquanto Kurt esta fora com um cara que ele conheceu semana passada. Parece que todo mundo esta superando suas paixões do colégio.

O sorriso largo de Rachel fica ainda maior. "Ele é," ela diz, inclinando pra frente e colocando seu copo na mesinha. "A gente se da super bem. E eu tenho que admitir, é bom sair com alguém que sabe que Irving Berlin é um compositor e não um lugar na Alemanha, e que não se refere a Sutton Foster como aquela mina de _Bunheads,_"ela confessa com uma exasperada virada dos olhos.

Uma vez que ela para de rir, Quinn orgulhosamente, diz a Rachel, "Estou feliz que você esta superando o Finn. Você merece alguém que trate da maneira que você merece ser tratada".

"Você também Quinn," Rachel responde, descansando uma mão no ombro de Quinn em reafirmação. O simples toque reacende uma resposta automática – coração acelerado, arrepios na pele, um prazer amargo. "Eu sei que tem um cara maravilhoso lá fora só esperando pra te encontrar"

Quinn esconde sua carranca por trás do seu copo de vinho, que na verdade é uma xicara de café com a Tinkerbell num roupão e mascara de dormir impressa no lado. Uma onda de culpa a atravessa, "Na verdade," ela murmura, não encontrando os olhos brilhantes e encorajadores de Rachel, "Eu tenho certeza que não tem".

"Quinn você é muito jovem pra desistir do amor", Rachel exclama, parecendo ofendida que Quinn diria um sacrilégio desses. "Fato, seu histórico romântico tem sido questionável, mas eu estou convencida que é só porque você não encontrou a pessoa certa ainda".

Quinn revira os olhos, deixando o insulto velado passar sem uma reação. É só o jeito da Rachel. E Quinn finalmente aprendeu a traduzir suas palavras no verdadeiro significado. Ela suspira pesadamente, colocando seu copo na mesinha e mordendo o lábio antes de engolir o nervosismo e encontrar sua voz. "Rach, olha, eu não estou desistindo do amor". Ela respira, girando seus dedos na saia e encontrando os olhos de Rachel, "Só...homens"

"Eu...não entendo," ela resmunga, sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Quinn quase pode vê-la silenciosamente repetindo as palavras e tentando fazer com elas signifiquem outra coisa além do obvio.

Não é que Quinn tenha intencionalmente escondido sua orientação de Rachel, mas ela não pode negar que tenha procrastinado como uma profissa. Pelos últimos quatros meses, a maioria das conversas tem sido enchidas com discussões sobre seus respectivos projetos e apresentações, algum lugar novo que elas descobriram, as esquisitices de certos amigos ou o fim do relacionamento da Rachel com o Finn. Foi muito fácil para Quinn deixar de lado sua confissão e simplesmente aproveitar sua amizade com a Rachel. Ela certamente nunca anunciaria essa bomba pelo telefone, e ela esta nervosa por ter que fazer isso agora, e imaginando se a Rachel vai finalmente ligar os pontos e perceber que a Quinn tem tido sentimentos românticos por ela há algum tempo.

Ela dá uma respirada funda, juntando coragem e claramente diz, "Rachel, eu sou gay".

A expressão da Rachel não muda muito, mas ela pisca algumas vezes. "Você quer dizer gay, como em extremamente feliz," ela cuidadosamente pergunta depois de um agonizante momento.

_Bem, agora ela esta sendo obtusa de proposito,_Quinn pensa irritada, mordendo a língua. "Não, gay, como em lésbica," ela clarifica.

"Oh" Rachel respira, acenando. Ela vira a cabeça pra encarar em frente, colocando ambas as mãos no colo e encarando o chão com os ombros rígidos.

Quinn espera. Seu coração está acelerado e sua cabeça ta começando a doer. O vinho foi uma péssima ideia. Ela encara o lado do rosto de Rachel, trazendo o olhar para a pele macia do seu queixo e desejando que aquela boca se abra e deixe Quinn saber o que esta se passando na sua cabeça.

Não acontece.

"Okay, você não esta falando, e esta realmente me assustando", ela finalmente diz num ímpeto.

Rachel treme, respirando fundo, "Des-desculpa", ela diz olhando pra Quinn. "Eu só estou...surpresa. Extremamente surpresa", ela da ênfase com uma risada nervosa. "Você...você nunca indicou que estava sequer questionando sua sexualidade".

"Porque eu não estava. Na verdade eu estava no meu caminho pra _nunca_questionar," Quinn explica com sorriso pesaroso. Ela se sente um pouco melhor agora que Rachel esta olhando pra ela de novo, aqueles olhos escuros tentativamente se fixam nos seus. "Você tem que entender Rachel. Eu não cresci no tipo de família que aceita igual a sua. Meus pais tinham certas expectativas pra mim, e eu acho que eu também as tinha," ela admite com um encolher de ombros. "Eu não comecei a me livrar delas ate esse ano, e eu ainda estou tentando entender tudo".

A expressão de Rachel foi ficando mais branda com cada palavra e agora ela esta brilhando de forma suspeita. Quinn espera que a emoção que ela esta vendo lá não seja pena. "Eu sou a primeira pessoa que você conta? Ou...?"

Ela balança a cabeça, "eu contei pra Santana nas férias de inverno".

"Isso faz sentido," Rachel observa com um distraído aceno. "Ela é sua amiga há mais tempo, e suponho que ela consegue se identificar pelo que você esta passando".

Quinn sorri quando se lembra o quanto Santana tentou ser útil. Se fosse por ela, Quinn já teria dormido com uma dúzia de mulheres há essa hora. Santana mais provocou sobre quão pudica ela esta sendo sobre a coisa toda, mas "Conversar com ela tem ajudado", ela admite. "Eu contei pra algumas pessoas em Yale também", ela sente a necessidade de adicionar. "Minha colega de quarto, Meg, e a amiga dela Josie. Josie participa da comunidade lá," ela rapidamente explica quando nota a mudança na expressão de Rachel, "e ela meio que tem me ajudado a ficar mais confortável com tudo".

Quinn conhece Rachel há cinco anos, e ela passou grande parte desse tempo estudando-a quando ninguém estava olhando – um habito que nasceu com _conheça seu inimigo,_quando ela estava procurando jeitos de quebrar a confiança de Rachel. Como resultado, Quinn desenvolveu a habilidade de reconhecer um amplo range de tique faciais de Rachel Berry. Por exemplo agora, seu maxilar esta cerrado, seus lábios em uma linha fina e aquela rugazinha entre as sobrancelhas esta aparecendo de novo. Ela já viu essa expressão particular uma centenas de vezes e sabe exatamente o que significa.

"wow, okay," Rachel sacode a cabeça, cruzando os braços com um franzido, "Acho que eu to um pouco baixo na sua lista de pessoas pra quem contar," ela deduz, o pequeno tremor na sua voz denunciando que ela esta magoada.

"No, Rach, é," Quinn exala um pouco de ar, silenciosamente contando até cinco. "Eu não queira fazer pelo telefone ou Skype," ela explica calmamente.

"Ou durante uma das visitas que fizemos uma a outra, aparentemente."

O sarcasmo atingi Quinn exatamente do jeito errado, e ela sente os resquícios da sua paciência indo embora. "Você esta mesmo fazendo o fato de eu sair do armário sobre você?" ela pergunta incrédula. Não deveria ser surpresa. Qualquer coisa que toca o Mundo de Rachel Berry fica preso em sua gravidade e é forçada a orbita ao redor do enorme ego.

Quinn passa os dedos trêmulos pelo cabelo, pulando do sofá e andando até a parede. Ela sente como se a sala estivesse se fechando ao seu redor, e ela quer gritar, socar a parede, então enfiar um pouco de sensibilidade dentro de Rachel Barbra Berry. "Meu Deus Rachel," ela grita, virando e fixando na garota com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, "isso não tem sido fácil pra mim, eu nem contei pra_minha mãe_ _ainda,_e ela provavelmente vai de deserdar quando eu contar. Então me desculpe se você se sentiu menosprezada porque eu decidi esperar pra te contar sobre uma coisa tão intima e confusa sobre minha vida pessoal," ela aponta pro seu peito raivosamente, "até a gente ter um tempo juntas sem o estresse da faculdade ou o maldito do seu relacionamento dramático ficar no caminho," ela grita atirando os braços pro ar em fúria.

Rachel pisca, sua postura enrolada em si mesma, e olhos castanhos brilhando com lágrimas. "Meu," ela sussurra quebrada, antes de acenar, ajeitar seus ombros mesmo virando o rosto pra não encarar os olhos duros de Quinn. "Okay," ela diz, acenando novamente. "Eu...eu sinto muito."

E simples assim, toda fúria e raiva da Quinn desaparece. "Merda," ela chia, afundando no sofá e levando a cabeças as mãos, "Não foi isso que eu quis dizer".

"Sim, você quis", Rachel argumenta fracamente. "Mas... você...esta certa. Eu estava sendo mesquinha," ela admite, fungando um pouco e gentilmente limpando embaixo dos olhos. Quinn se vira pra olhar pra ela, e Rachel suspira, sua respiração visível no levantar e cair de ombros. "É só que," ela começa, encarando Quinn com um sorriso triste, "Eu te contei todos essas coisas pessoais sobre...sobre mim, e sobre meu...relacionamento dramático," ela resmunga vergonhosamente, fazendo o coração de Quinn apertar desconfortavelmente, "e você é _minha melhor amiga_Quinn. Eu acho que, estou magoada que você não sentiu que podia confiar em mim o bastante pra se abrir comigo sobre uma coisa tão importante sobre sua vida"

Quinn engole o nó na garganta. "Eu estou me abrindo _agora_, Rach. Eu acho que confiou em você mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, até a Santana, mas eu precisava de tempo pra entender meu sentimentos," ela explica, rezando pra que Rachel não veja a verdade em seus olhos, é que o que Quinn sente por ela, que a manteve em silencio por tanto tempo. "Eu realmente preciso que você me diga que isso não muda em nada como você me vê", ela implora suavemente.

Rachel inclina a cabeça, e procura pela mão Quinn que esta apertando o sofá firmemente, e descansando a sua sobre ela. "Por que você pensaria isso? Quinn, você ainda é _você,_" ela insiste com um pequeno sorriso. "Não me importa por qual gênero você é atraída. Só me importa que você seja feliz"

Quinn morde o lábio e vira sua mão e segura a de Rachel num doce gesto de gratidão. "Eu... to chegando lá."

Rachel sorri e aperta a mão dela brevemente antes de soltar. "Então," ela começa excitada, "essa tal de Jody. Vocês...?" ela arque as sobrancelhas.

"Josie," Quinn corrigi automaticamente, "e não. Somos apenas amigas. Eu não estou saindo com ninguém". Ela decide não mencionar Kylie. Ela nem sabe se elas se verão de novo, e ela ainda não esta completamente pronta pra falar sobre sua potencial vida romântica com Rachel.

Rachel acena com a cabeça, lambendo os lábios antes de dizer, "por favor não leve pro lado mal, mas isso meio estranho." As sobrancelhas de Quinn se juntam e ela franze. O rosto de Rachel fica um pouco vermelho e ela abaixa a cabeça timidamente. "Pergunta pra você sobre garotas, quero dizer," ela clarifica. "a gente passou dois anos brigando por causa de um garoto"

Quinn ri. "Porque Finn Hudson era exatamente o que deveria querer. Quarterback, doce com sua mãe, ansioso por agradar, e facilmente influenciável. Ele era seguro," Quinn diz com um encolher de ombros antes de lançar um olhar zombeteiro pra Rachel, "e _você_ continuava estragando pra mim," _de todas as formas,_ela pensa.

"Desculpa. Acho que eu estava um pouco exagerada na minha perseguição por ele," Rachel concede.

"Talvez um pouquinho" Quinn diz secamente. "Eu sinto muito também. Bem, na maioria," ela corrigi, então semicerra os olhos quando uma avalanche de memorias passa por eles. "Na verdade, sabe, ele não era realmente o certo pra você, nem um pouco, então não sinto muito por tentar fazer você ver isso. Eu só sinto muito que isso nos impediu de ser amigas mais cedo," ela diz a Rachel com um sorriso que é instantaneamente refletido.

"Bem, somos amigas agora, e eu quero que você saiba, apesar dos meus ocasionais ataques de auto envolvimento, você pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, Quinn," ela promete. "E, claro que você esta ciente que meus pais e eu estivemos na comunidade LGBT de Lima desde que eu era um bebê, então se você tiver interesse, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em te acompanhar em qualquer um desses eventos nesse verão," ela oferece. Então seus olhos brilham, e Quinn vê uma eletricidade percorrer todo o pequeno corpo dela até esta brilhando como uma supernova. "Na verdade, Columbus tem um incrível festival do orgulho LGBT. Tem um piquenique, demonstrações de arte e uma corrida de 5K," ela lista excitadamente, e os olhos de Quinn se alargam com cada palavra que saí dos lábios de Rachel, "e é claro a Parada. Nós podemos fazer uma viagem de carro. Você, eu e Kurt, tenho certeza que Brittany e Santana também viriam se você pedisse. Vai ser tão divertido".

"Whoa," Quinn a corta, rosto quente e estomago revirando, "pega leve, Rachel. Eu não acho que estou preparada pra tudo isso. Eu ainda tenho que descobrir um jeito de dizer pra minha mãe antes de sair marchando em Paradas".

O sorriso de Rachel desaparece. "Você...realmente acha que ela vai te deserdar?" ela pergunta preocupada.

Quinn distraidamente passas as mãos suadas pelas suas coxas, arrumando as saias no processo. "Eu não sei," ela admite. Essa questão tem perseguido a por meses, e ela honestamente não tem ideia como a mãe dela vai reagir. "Meu teria me jogado pra fora em um segundo," ela da uma risada frustrada, "se ele já não tivesse feito quando eu estava gravida. Minha mãe e eu temos tido uma relação melhor desde o divorcio, e especialmente depois do ano passado" ela diz vagamente, notando o jeito que Rachel estremece com o sutil lembrete de seu acidente, "mas ela continua perguntando se eu já encontrei um cara legal em Yale". Ela revira os olhos, permitindo que um sorriso apareça. "Eu duvido que ela vai ficar feliz quando eu disser que na verdade to esperando conhecer uma mulher legal"

Rachel coloca, o que era pra ser, uma mão confortadora no joelho de Quinn e oferece um simpático sorriso. "Não importa o que aconteça, eu estrei aqui por você," ela jura, e Quinn faz o seu melhor pra ignorar aquele pequeno aperto no coração que implora pra que os toques de Rachel signifiquem mais, e pra que suas palavras sejam um sussurro de um amante. Ao invés ela consegue um sorriso agradecido e um suave "Valeu," e o momento passa até elas se tornarem de novo só duas amigas compartilhando uma noite calma em NY.

Quinn se assume pra Kurt no dia seguinte. É muito mais fácil, provavelmente porque ela não se importa com o que ele pensa. Rachel é o ponto em comum deles, e talvez isso também agora, mas ela não os vê de braços dados indo em alguma parada juntos – a menos que Rachel consiga arrastá-los pra uma. Quando Quinn conta pra ele, seu queixo cai, e suas sobrancelhas se franzem em descrença. "Você ta de zuera," ele fala, ela balança a cabeça. Os olhos deles posam em Rachel, que esta mandando um olhar penetrante pra ele. "Você tem certeza que isso não é só um experimento da faculdade?" ele pergunta pra ela, como se Quinn não estivesse sentada bem ali do lado.

Ela faz uma carranca no cereal enquanto Rachel da um tapa no braço dele. "Sério, Kurt?"

Ele massageia o braço com um beicinho, "Desculpa, mas você tem que admitir, isso é um virada de eventos completamente inesperada"

Rachel encolhe os ombros e acena a cabeça em silencioso acordo. Quinn enfia a colher em sua tigela com força, derrubando gotas de leite de soja pela mesa. "Qual o problema, Kurt? Não consegue imaginar o desespero e auto aversão que eu poderia estar passando todos esses anos? Quero dizer, o mundo nunca parou de me amar, certo?" ela tem o perverso prazer de assistir toda a cor saindo do seu rosto já pálido.

"Eu..Eu não," ele gagueja, abaixando a cabeça em vergonha.

"Quinn", Rachel censura, seu rosto em confusão.

Quinn suspira, afundando-se na cadeira. Rachel não entende o contexto da conversa entre eles, mas Kurt sabe. Quinn não esta sendo completamente justa com ele, ela sabe. Afinal, ele se desculpou depois do acidente, e Quinn desconsiderou na época, muito preocupada com coisas mais serias, mas ela não pode negar que o momento ficou com ela. Uma parte dela acha que Kurt só desculpou pra minimizar a própria culpa depois que ela quase morreu – que ele não tinha entendido o jeito que ele diminui a dor pessoal dela, tratando como insignificante – mas vendo o agora, ela acha que ele finalmente compreende. Ele nunca deveria ter presumido saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurra, levantando o olhar, "sinto muito mesmo. Eu tenho sido um péssimo amigo".

Os olhos de Quinn pousam em Rachel, lendo a angustia em seu rosto, e ela lembra a si mesma que Kurt _tem sido_um bom amigo para Rachel. Ela não quer brigar com ele. "Eu te perdoo," ela oferece, levantando da mesa e levando sua tigela para pia.

"O que acabou de acontecer?" Rachel resmunga em perplexidade, olhando de um para outro.

"Quinn gentilmente me lembrou que eu deveria me esforçar em ser mais sensitivo", Kurt respeitosamente informou-a. Rachel duvida que ele esteja falando toda a verdade, mas deixa passar.

Kurt se ausenta na maior parte do dia depois disso, e Quinn esta feliz em ficar sozinha com Rachel. Rachel pergunta o que ela gostaria de fazer, e ela tira vantagem do fato que Rachel esta ansiosa por deixa-la escolher a atividade, decidindo que vai ser divertido fazer um cruzeiro por Manhattan. Depois de passar dez minutos reclamando que isso é uma coisa tão de turista prum nova iorquino fazer, Rachel relutantemente concorda. Duas horas depois, Quinn esta rindo enquanto assiste Rachel pular de um lado pro outro no deck, observando a vista da sua cidade pela as aguas enquanto uma brisa suave assopra seus cabelos.

Elas jantam num lugarzinho vegan perto de Columbus Circle que Rachel trombou no começo do ano, e quando voltam pro apartamento, Kurt esta lá com um buque de flores e outro pedido de desculpas. Quinn não pode evitar mas ficar tocada pelo gesto. Ele ainda é um pouquinho de uma bicha esnobe, não muito disposto acreditar que bissexuais existem, e mesmo não dizendo em voz alta, Quinn sente que ele não entende muito bem como ela poderia se jogar totalmente na busca pela heterossexualidade antes de admitir a verdade. Ela imagina como ele pode ignorar tão facilmente a semana que ele passou usando flanelas e beijando Brittany, mas ela o deixa se pegando a sua moral simplista, e ele a deixa saber que agora ela tem mais uma pessoa na vida com ela pode contar.

Quando Quinn retorna pra Lima, ela conta a sua mãe sobre suas provas finais, seus amigos, sobre com é New Haven na primavera, e sobre New York. Ela não conta que é lésbica. Ela sai e arranja um emprego numa livraria local _Barnes&Noble,_grata que pela distração e pelo dinheiro entrando na conta (e o acesso a tantos lançamentos também não dói). Ela passo o seu tempo livre num constante circulo com velhos amigos – com Santana e Britanny no shopping, com Mercedes assistindo um filme, com Sam fazendo trabalho voluntario num centro de pessoas sem lar, com Rachel quando ela finalmente volta de New York.

Quinn recebe um sms no meio de junho, só um simples texto, que começa com um, **Oi linda, como ta o seu verão? A propósito, é a Kylie, ;)**

Ela sorri para a tela do celular por uns bons cinco minutos antes de responder. Ela se sente excitada e esperançosa, como se ela finalmente estivesse indo em direção a algo ao invés de fugir dele. E com isso em mente, ela junta coragem numa noite durante o jantar.

Brincando com as ervilhas no prato, Quinn espera até que sua mãe termine sua refeição, antes de tomar um folego e dizer, "Eu preciso te contar um coisa, é meio importante."

Os dedos de sua mãe apertam no garfo, e ela lentamente deposita no prato vazio antes de cautelosamente olhar para Quinn. "Você esta gravida de novo?"

"O que? Não," Quinn nega bruscamente. "Meu Deus não. Definitivamente não."

Alivio passa pelo rosto da mãe dela, e ela suspira. "Bom. Isso é bom"

"Na verdade você não precisa se preocupar nem um pouco com isso," Quinn promete, e não esta nem ligado ao fato dela ser lésbica. Ela ama Beth com todo seu coração, mas ela aceita que desistir dela foi a melhor coisa a fazer, e ultimamente ela tem considerado a possibilidade de que ela pode nunca não estar pronta para oferecer pra outra criança o que ela nunca poderá dar a sua primogênita.

"Bem, é claro que eu me preocupo, Quinnie. Você é uma jovem linda," sua mãe a assegura com um sorriso afetuoso. "Eu obviamente preferiria que você se volta ao celibatário ate o casamento, mas eu aceito que há tentações quando se esta na faculdade, com tanto que você esteja sendo responsável dessa vez".

As orelhas de Quinn parecem que estão em chamas enquanto ela ouve sua mãe discutir sua potencial vida sexual como se fosse natural, e seu estomago revira, fazendo a desejar ter feito isso antes do jantar. "Mãe, eu sou...eu," ela bufa, frustrada pelo seu próprio medo, "Eu não sinto atração por homens".

Sua mãe a encara em branco. Ela umedece os lábios, se contendo, colocando um educado sorriso no rosto. "Bem, eu certamente acho difícil de acreditar que não há nenhum homem aceitável numa faculdade de elite como é Yale, mas estou certa que você vai encontrar um ano que vem".

"Não mãe, eu não vou," Quinn nega com uma surpreendente confiança. A mascara de sua mãe sumiu, só por um segundo, mas o suficiente para Quinn ter certeza que ela não esta contando nada que sua mãe já não suspeitasse. "Há centenas de caras aceitáveis e atrativos em Yale, mas eu não estou interessada em nenhum deles".

"Você esta sendo muito exigente Quinn," sua mãe teimosamente argumenta, "Embora, eu suponha que seja uma grande melhora em relação aos garotos que você namorou no colégio."

"Eu não estou sendo exigente," ela insiste, batendo com as mão na mesa e tomando folego. "Eu sou gay".

As palavras flutuam entre elas, pesadas e sufocantes. O rosto da sua mãe fica pálido. Quinn sente que vai vomitar. Mentalmente, ela esta se preparando, revendo suas possessões para que possa empacotar eficientemente, e debatendo se seria melhor ligar para Santana, Rachel ou as duas. Ela imagina se sua mãe vai contar o tempo pelo relógio do microondas.

"Não seja ridícula", sua mãe sibila. "Você certamente não é _desse jeito_".

Quinn cerra seus dentes juntos, mordendo numa tentativa de controlar suas emoções. "Gay, mãe", ela cospe com força. "Eu sou gay. Uma lésbica. Atraída por mulheres." Ela esta tentada a usar algumas das definições que Santana tão amavelmente compartilha, mas os olhos de sua mãe ficam cada vez maiores com cada declaração, e ela realmente não quer que isso fique mais feio do que tá. Ela só quer ter certeza que sua mãe entenda.

A mão de direita de sua mãe levanta pra segurar a cruz de São Judas que esta em seu pescoço. "Não...não. Você...você só esta confusa." Ela balbucia, sempre persistente em sua negação. "Você passou pro tanta coisa nos últimos anos, e você esteve ferida, mas essa não é razão pra desistir do amor Quinnie."

Quinn franze as sobrancelhas, engasgando com um riso silencioso e sem graça. "Eu não estou desistindo do amor. Eu estou finalmente me dando permissão pra procurar alguém que vai realmente me fazer feliz. Não é isso que você quer pra mim?" ela pergunta, sua voz quebrando, "Que eu seja feliz?"

Sua mãe troce os lábios e balança a cabeça em desaprovação. "Vivendo _desse jeito_não vai te fazer feliz Quinn. Isso...isso não é certo"

Quinn enrijece, baixando o olhar e traçando os contorno de seus pratos com os olhos. Toda sua vida, ela tem ouvido que não esta certa. Quando ela era jovem, era seu peso, seu nariz e a cor do seu cabelo que estavam errados. Ser recatada era errado, transar com Puck errado. Ficar gravida, errado; dar seu bebê pra adoção, errado. Participar do Glee Club, errado. Sair do Glee errado. Querer ser prom queen errado. Querer ser uma das skanks errado. Tentar ter sua filha de volta, errado, errado, errado. Ela esta cansada de estar errada.

"Mas essa é quem eu sou," ela contraria.

"Você pode mudar", sua mãe insiste. "É uma fase, como seu cabelo rosa e os cigarros"

"Não é!" Quinn grita, batendo as palmas na mesa, forte o suficiente pra tremer os pratos e parar sua mãe antes da próxima negação se formar. "Os garotos foram a fase mãe! Eu namorei eles porque era o que eu supostamente deveria fazer, porque era isso que _você_e meu pai queriam", ela a força a lembrar, "a perfeita, magra e popular prom queen que casa com seu namorado da escola". Quinn violentamente enxuga as traidoras lagrimas que rolam por suas bochechas. "E Deus sabe que eu tentei ser aquela garota, mas não sou," ela repete, e então ri tristemente, percebendo, "Eu me tornei a garota quer _casar_ com a prom queen".

Sua mãe recua, a ultimas de sua negações se transformando em um choque de horror, "Não diga isso. Você não pode se casar com outra mulher Quinn. A menos que você planeje se mudar pro Canada."

"Ou New York," ela orgulhosamente diz, "ou Massachussets, New Hampshire, Vermont. Ou eu simplesmente ficarei em Connecticut, onde por acaso eu estudo," ela recorda sua mãe.

"Já chega, Lucy Quinn Fabray," sua mãe ordena, olhos fulminando. Ela se levanta abruptamente e pega seu prato, levando para pia e ligando o jato de agua com força.

Quinn apoia a cabeça nas mãos, ouvindo sua mãe andar pela cozinha enquanto limpa. Ela esta num limbo, incerta se ainda é bem vinda ali. Arrastando a cadeira no chão, ela se levanta e carrega seu prato pra cozinha enquanto sua mãe firmemente evita olha-la nos olhos. "Por favor," ela implora branda, parando perto de sua mãe na pia, "por favor, eu não estou pedido sua aprovação. Eu só estou pedindo pra que você aceite que é essa quem eu sou, e que eu ainda sou sua filha." Os lábios de sua mãe tremem, e Quinn vê que seus olhos estão vermelhos e suas bochechas molhadas ela engole o próprio choro e se concentra em manter sua voz firme. "Levou tanto tempo pra chegar aqui, pra me sentir confortável com quem eu sou, e com o que eu quero"

"Você só tem dezenove", sua mãe diz baixo, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você não sabe o que quer. Ano passado, você queria ser uma atriz, e agora você esta falando sobre se fazer graduação em Inglês".

Quinn riu um pouco disso, encolhendo os ombros. "E ano que vem, talvez eu queira ser advogada," ela inclina a cabeça e segura o olhar de sua mãe, voz gentil, "mas eu ainda serei uma lésbica".

Os olhos azuis de Judy se fecham e ela toma um folego tremulo, "Eu não sei se posso aceitar isso," ela finalmente diz.

Quinn da um passo pra trás, tentando engolir o nó na garganta e respirar. "Okay", ela sussurra tremula. "Você pode me dar pelo menos uma hora pra eu empacotar?"

Os olhos de Judy se abrem imediatamente, e ela encara descrente sua filha. "Não seja ridícula. Você não esta deixando essa casa, Quinn. Eu não sou seu pai." Ela franze, gentilmente secando embaixo dos olhos, antes de alinhar os ombros e levantar o queixo desafiadoramente. "Eu acredito que você possa estar confusa agora, e que você esta cometendo um erro, mas você ainda é minha filha e," ela bufa, piscando novamente enquanto pura agonia cruza seu rosto, "Eu quase te perdi o ano passado," ela diz rouca, "e eu nunca mais quero passar pro isso novamente". Ela segura Quinn pelos ombros com ambas as mãos, prometendo, "nós vamos achar um jeito de passar por esse...problema"

Quinn suspira, "Não é um problema mãe. Sou eu." Ela tenta novamente, sem gostar do jeito que sua mãe continua insinuando que sua sexualidade é algo que pode ser concertado, com seu nariz ou peso. "Eu não gosto de transar com homens" ela diz sem pensar.

Sua mãe fica vermelha e abaixa as mãos de lado. "Por favor não fale sobre essas coisas Quinn. Não é educado."

Ela se vira para secar os pratos de novo, e Quinn sabe que ela deveria ficar aliviada que ela ainda é bem vinda à casa, mas sua mãe é tão frustrante que se ouve falar antes de pensar melhor sobre, "Então o que? Nós simplesmente não falaremos mais sobre isso? Assim como não falamos sobre Beth?"

"Quinn," sua mãe vocifera, jogando o pano de prato na beirada da pia e segurando nela. "Esse é o melhor que eu posso fazer agora" ela reprime cansada. "Você entende?"

Ela cruza os braços defensivamente e acena, mesmo que sua mãe não esteja olhando pra ela. "Sinto muito que eu seja sempre uma decepção você"

Judy se inclina pra frente, murmurando, "Não". Ela se endireita e encara Quinn com lagrimas nos olhos. "Não, você," ela sacode a cabeça, e pousa a mão esquerda no rosto de Quinn. "você me orgulhou em tantas outras formas, Quinnie, mas isso" ela deixa mão cair e suspira. "você já passou por tanta coisa. Eu não entendo por que você esta tão motivada por escolher fazer algo que vai tornar sua vida ainda mais difícil".

"Porque não é uma escolha," ela sente a necessidade de clarificar, mesmo aceitando que sua mãe simplesmente não entende. Ela não esta surpresa que sua mãe não reconheça verbalmente o que ela acabou de dizer, mas só acena naquele modo distraído que indica que ela ouviu as palavras, mas não concorda com elas.

Sua mãe passa os dedos pelo braço de Quinn e pega sua mão, dando um firme e breve aperto, e força um sorriso. "Nós vamos superar isso," ela repete, deixando ir, arrumando o cabelo com mãos tremulas. "Acho que vou me deitar um pouco. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça," ela explica, abandonando a cozinha com Quinn ainda no mesmo lugar.

Quinn a assiste se retirar, apoiando as costa na pia, suas mão segurando os lados. Sem duvida que sua mãe vai pro quarto chorar e talvez esvazie uma garrafa de vinho junto. Quinn pode sentir suas próprias lagrimas caírem, ela esta exausta, física e emocionalmente, e ela não sabe muito bem o que deveria fazer agora.

Ela repete toda a conversa em sua mente, analisando lentamente, e percebe (um começo) que ela ainda esta aqui. Ela se assumiu pra sua mãe e não esta empacotando nenhuma caixa nem procurando um lugar pra ficar. Sua mãe pode estar chateada, desapontada e até com raiva agora, mas ela ainda pensa em Quinn como sua filha – ainda quer que ela fique.

Alivio cai sobre ela, e ela tomar um grande folego, exalando cada ultimo fingimento. Ela sorri, então ri, porque ela se sente bem. Se sente livre. O futuro se espalha diante dela num branco imaculado, com uma pagina em branco esperando para ser preenchida com novas possibilidades, e pontuadas com seu próprio final feliz. Mas hoje – hoje é onde o livro dela começa.


End file.
